


Let’s Watch The Stars

by gentleleaves



Series: Felannie Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Felannie Week 2019, It’s also shorter than all my others which are all short to begin with, This turned out much sadder than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleleaves/pseuds/gentleleaves
Summary: When a battle takes a turn for the worse, Felix and Annette’s plans change significantly.For Felannie Week 2019!





	Let’s Watch The Stars

He should’ve known. He should’ve told the professor that they weren’t ready for this. If he’d done that… they wouldn’t be here right now. They’d be safe, back at the monastery, and all of this would have never happened. Annette had been so excited. She’d made him promise to watch the stars with her tonight, after they got back. He’d much rather be training than spend time just… looking at the sky, but if she was there? It was a different story.

Instead, though, they were here, on the battlefield. For the most part, the fight had gone smoothly. But the enemy had reinforcements come in from behind, and before they’d even seen they were there, those on the back lines had taken a beating. Most of them were alright. Injured, sure, but nothing too severe. But Annette… she’d gotten the brunt of it all. By the time Felix noticed that there had been a sneak attack, she was already on the ground.

With the battle still raging around them, he ran over to her. What little healing he could do didn’t do much good, but he kept trying, over and over again. “It’s okay…” Annette said, speaking softly. Too softly. “It’ll all be alright. Don’t worry about me.” She looked up at him and what stared back at her was the most panicked face she’d ever seen.

“How could it be alright!? You’re dying!” He sounded like he was about to cry, and, honestly, he probably was. “You have to stay with me, you got that? You can’t go dying on me, Annie.”

“Felix,” she whispered, her voice barely even audible. “I’m cold… I’m so cold.” With that, he began scrambling to get his coat off as quickly as he could. As gently as possible, he lifted her up and wrapped his coat around her. He tightened his grip on her and held her close, doing anything he could to keep her warm. If being warm meant she’d stay with him, he’d set the entire world ablaze.

In a desperate attempt to keep her with him, Felix began to sing to her. He always refused whenever she had asked him before. He wasn’t any good at it, never had been. He thought maybe, just maybe, if she heard him, she’d stick around. She wanted to hear it, right? She couldn’t leave while he was singing. She just couldn’t. After a few moments, she raised a shaky finger to shush him. “Don’t,” she breathed, grabbing his hand. “Don’t sing. Just talk to me.”

He grabbed her hand in return, and clasped it tightly. “You’ve got to stay with me. We need to find out what happened to the library, right? We can figure that out together.” She chuckled a bit at that, and Felix realized that, even beaten and bloodied, her smiling face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to see that face every day. 

“Listen, Annette. I have something to ask you.” He fumbled over his words, out of both nervousness and panic, and reached over her into the pocket of the coat she was now wearing, pulling out a box. “I want you to marry me, Annie. Please. You have to stay alive so you can marry me.” When he looked down at her, he saw her eyes had closed. “Come on, answer me! Please!” He started shaking her lightly, but it soon turned frantic. “Please… please say something. Anything!” He begged and begged, but her mouth never moved. 

As loudly as he cried, he could never drown out her deafening silence. Eventually, it overtook him as well. Setting her down, he lay next to her, taking hold of her chilling hand. He lay silently for hours, but when night fell, he began to speak. “Let’s look at the stars,” he whispered. “Just like we planned, yeah? You can sing a song.” As his words fell on deaf ears, he could feel tears on his cheeks. “Please… please sing a song.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fics just keep getting shorter and shorter... I still enjoy writing them though! I hope you guys like this one :)


End file.
